deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Unitologist Cult
The Unitologist CultList of Achievements and Trophies for Dead Space 3 are the remnants of the Circle. They are encountered in Dead Space 3: Awakened on the [[CMS Terra Nova|CMS Terra Nova]] as physical enemies and hallucinations. Background Members of the Circle that survived the events of Tau Volantis and the subsequent destruction of the planet's Brethren Moon sought refuge on the CMS Terra Nova. In the aftermath of Jacob Danik's death and the destruction of the Tau Volantis Moon and the prevention of Convergence, their faith was shaken by the destruction wrought by the Necromorphs on the planet and the Moon itself. However, one Circle member remained steadfast and took their experiences as a sign of things to come. He and the survivors are contacted shortly by the awakened Brethren Moon, though this experience served to drive several of the survivors mad, some huddling up and repeatedly murmuring, "They are hungry. They are coming." While others simply killed themselves, either by shooting their heads off or cutting their throats, many still managed to make it to the Terra Nova where they created a new church under their prophet's guidance. They offered various parts of their bodies, most noticeably to the Brethren Moons, mutilating themselves to appear as Necromorphs and used Jacob Danik as their saint. Unaware of how they are being manipulated by the surviving Brethren Moons, the prophet and his fellow brothers created a new religion in the name of the Convergence. In their insanity, they begin dismembering, mutilating themselves in order to resemble the Necromorphs (Slashers in particular) by removing their hands to accompany new garish metal fixtures bolted to their backs and arms to resemble the claws of a Slasher. Their severed parts are offered to the Brethren Moons as ritualistic offers, setup in various shrines around the Terra Nova along with the existing corpses of Necromorphs left on the ship. Eventually, Isaac Clarke and John Carver returned to the Terra Nova in an attempt to use it's ShockPoint Drive to return to Earth, unaware about the Cult's occupation of the ship. Aided by the Brethren Moons actively hampering the two survivors with heavy dementia, the cultists sat in wait for an opportunity for an ambush. Despite their best efforts, the cult was eventually wiped out by Clarke and Carver and eventually abandoned by the Moons once their deception was revealed. Trivia *The Scraper mimics the Slasher in their attacks and the Feeders in their swarming tactic, however as they lack the hardy physiology of genuine Necromorphs, they easily succumb to gunfire, often going down in one shot. *They revere the Necromorphs as gods and honor them on memorials created from their dismembered hands, as per their conversion into the cult. Gallery deadspace3 2013-03-13 22-20-45-82.png|One of the cult member inside Isaac and Carver's hallucination. deadspace3 2013-03-13 21-35-02-66.png|So that's where all their hands went. deadspace3 2013-03-13 22-36-25-49.png|Not bad for crazy cult decoration deadspace3 2013-03-13 21-35-42-38.png|The corpse of Necromorph used as statue. See Also *Unitology Sources es:Culto Uniologílo Category:Unitologists Category:Villains